


Hard-Earned Respect

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chicken Udon Soup, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OmiRina, Parental Karasuma Tadaomi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: In which Karma's got respect for his PE teacher the most.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Kudos: 14





	Hard-Earned Respect

**Author's Note:**

> " Eat everything three times with your eyes, nose and mouth. " From the k-drama I've repeatedly watched, " Oh my ghost "

Like any other day of his, Karma was dismissed from the class. He was dismissed for assassinating the sole target during class and this time, a little earlier than usual; luckily for the remainder of the class. Korosensei made sure he stays at the teacher's lounge until he says so.

  
Karma wasn't mad. He was a quick learner with remarkable grades to prove. But even so, he didn't have someone he look up to to impress with it. Now, It seemed like he's been sprawling at the teacher’s lounge for a coupla minutes as his PE teacher cracked his knuckles, causing him to blink at him in wonder. He resumed typing on his laptop not long after, a seemingly chummy look on his face, a look which reminded Karma of the overbearing school principal's. It's a good thing he noted his PE teacher's presence the moment he entered his field of vision.

  
He was kinda torn between talking to Mr. Karasuma or to himself. Earning his attention was already near-impossible, let alone making a small talk with him. He was that kinda guy that never seemed to run out of things to do yet the very same person that Karma hopes to turn out like. He's never realized that Mr. Karasuma was the only person he looks up to until now.

  
There was a growl coming from his stomach, drawing the pair of them from their thoughts. Before Karma could think of a flimsy excuse, Mr. Karasuma asked. " You skipped your breakfast again? "

  
" I forgot that it was a school day today until Okuda-san texted me, " Karma responded. Despite on an empty stomach, he looked as calm as ever. Out of boredom, his phone came out from his pocket pants as he decided to distract himself with it. " It's kinda odd for you to inquire, teach. "

  
Mr. Karasuma breathed out a sigh and then decided to put his work on hold. He glanced at his watch. " There's still half an hour until lunch break. "

  
" I do wanna grab some munch right now. " Karma admitted, but the phone screen seemed to rivet him to the spot as he carried on playing some game, his fingers drumming in protest to which Mr. Karasuma exhaled a second sigh.

  
" I want to eat something spicy, but I'm a dollar short. " He added, somewhat curious as to how he'd respond.

  
Apparently, Mr. Karasuma was now waiting for someone. He was expecting for Korosensei to reappear out of thin air any second now and he was going to bark at him to go buy them food. Maybe, this wannabe prince can finally prove himself useful to the PE teacher.

  
" What do you want to eat? " There was none of Mr. Karasuma's gruffness present in his tone as he asked.

  
Karma blinked in shock. " Is it cool to have some spicy soup for breakfast? "

  
" Yes. " Then without thinking, Mr. Karasuma added. " Anything. "

  
" You sound like you’re not the gruff PE teacher the class have taken you for, teach. " Karma remarked and it took him a moment to realize he was grinning.

  
Mr. Karasuma wondered which food to pick for himself as he didn't get to finish his all-American chesseburgers for a breakfast this morning.

* * *

When the bell rang to signal lunch break, Mr. Karasuma and Karma were already sipping their spicy bowl of chicken Udon soup. The silence hanging in the air was comfortable and contemplative as neither of them has spoken yet.

  
Karma took a whiff of what was left in his bowl of chicken Udon soup. His own bowl was mainly comprised of chicken slices in comparison to Mr. Karasuma's. Only two were yet to be eaten. " This is what my tongue's been missing on for days, teach. " He admitted, finally breaking the silence, both at the same time, regaining Mr. Karasuma's attention. He was going to savor his chicken Udon soup as well as his moment with Mr. Karasuma while it lasts. He was getting used to eating alone and so was his PE teacher.

  
" So spicy. " He huffed.

  
Mr. Karasuma was seated in front of him. He took an experimental sip of his own as he sucked in a spoonful of it, but gaze fixed to his student, then down to his nearly clean out bowl. Out of courtesy, he decidedly placed his two remaining chicken slices in Karma's bowl, earning a nod of his thanks.

  
The pair of them were looking out at the students happily conversing among themselves, and the lawn chair in the shade of a tree in which Bitch-sensei was shamelessly lounging. How a lawn chair found its way to his spot, Mr. Karasuma would never know. It seemed like time hasn't progressed because even though that little assassin was a distance away, her eyes were daunting yet riveting. She winked at them, a smug smile already settling on her lips.

  
Karma's gaze traveled up to his PE teacher. " Someone cool once told me to always eat everything three times with your eyes, nose and mouth. Just a thought. " He pointed out to him who jerked his gaze sharply away from Bitch-sensei.

  
Karma didn't bother hiding his smirk.

  
His PE teacher blinked and nodded along to affirm with Karma's statement. He seemed to have run out of words to say ever since Korosensei begrudgingly flung himself right through the window after getting an earful from him.

  
" Can I bother you for another mock assassination later after school, teach? " He asked as he took out some anti-sensei knives, looking reinvigorated as he had emptied his bowl.

  
" Why not? " His voice came out a little bored, but there was a devilish grin that only someone like Karma could tell at a glance.

  
" Cool. I'll play the target this time. "

  
Mr. Karasuma shook his head. " No. I'll keep playing the target until you have your first win against me. "

  
" Sounds less like a command to me, teach. "

  
" You're very much welcome to prove it. " A glimmer of excitement is present in Mr. Karasuma's eyes and his grin became apparent now.

  
Karma, though, remained unfazed, like ever, but he was busy thinking about his PE teacher. _You've really got my hard-earned respect, teach._

  
Karma was gonna have to join him again for some spicy bowl of chicken Udon soup or any other food his PE teacher likes, that he was very much sure of.

* * *

A chilly night was already around the horizon as the sun began to set. A giggling Tentacleperv had been feeling better than ever, knowing Mr. Karasuma had already taken his leave. He re-entered the teacher’s lounge to find a sweaty Karma in there. What an obedient student.

  
" Teach was looking everywhere for you, Korosensei. " Karma huffed, sweat dribbling down his beet red cheeks. " He seemed pretty livid at you. "

  
The following silence had him taking a coupla deep breath.

  
His student caught sight of his uncomfortableness, however. " Have you done something to your colleague, Korosensei? Something awful to make him express emotion more clearly this time? " He asked to which Korosensei bawled, " What?! " Shock adorned his face as he tried desperately to forget anything that had transpired over the past coupla hours that might have angered his colleague.

  
Karma grinned mischievously. " Well? "

  
Koro-sensei brought his gaze down at his student who was attempting to make out his expression. He made sure to breathe before he gives a response.

  
" My initial assumption is that I gave Miss Irina, his digits of a second phone he owns. Without his permission, of course. " Korosensei answered, unconvincingly.

  
" Hmm... " Karma lets out an amused chuckle. " Gosh, Korosensei, you really know how to bring out the worst in him. " He got up and paced around the slippery target. " Any more straight up weird things you did to either Bitch-sensei or Mr. Karasuma? "

  
" Nope. " He forced a firm voice out from his mouth.

  
Karma was already fiddling at the edge of his anti-sensei knife in hand. He pointed the weapon at Korosensei's tie and smirked. " Tell me, then. Why and how did you manage to get teach's digits? " He took a pace forward and ultimately rejected his earlier questions. " Never mind. Is there any way for me to join you in one your schemes, Korosensei? "

  
" Um, don't you think it's getting late, Karma-kun? You should go home now. "

  
Karma blinked and it took him a moment to process Korosensei was already off the ground at a lightning speed. " We'll continue our discussion tomorrow!! "

  
" Fucking Tentacleperv. "


End file.
